Pasional navidad
by SweetGirl90
Summary: En la casa de huéspedes todos se conocen, nadie oculta nada a nadie excepto madre e hijo. Una navidad a solas en casa es suficiente para desatar la pasión entre Puppet y Golden ¿Qué tan lejos llegarían? One shot! Guppet incestuoso, Lemmon. Por algo está en rated M XD Diseños de Pole-Bear y SweetGirl. AU De humanos con caracteristicas animales (Cola, orejas, etc)


**Sé que el tema de navidad ya es de hace mucho xD pero no pude evitar subir esto. Para los pervers que entraron 7u7 ¿Listos para un Lemmon Hetero de Guppet incestuoso? Yo sé que quieren verlo ewe ¡DULCE HIZO UN LEMMON HETERO AL FIN!**

 **Me queda hacer un lemmon yuri, ya tengo la trama planeada y será un Toy Manglica. Creo que será un especial de San Valentín si es que lo termino a tiempo.**

 **Eso me recuerda avisarles a los que me siguen en Wattpad, que me cambié de cuenta :'c Porque soy pendeja y olvidé la contraseña! Allá al final les dejo el Link.**

 **Me esforcé mucho en él, espero que les guste y que sangren mucho :3 ¡Ahí se ven, sayonara!**

 **Título:** _ **Pasional navidad**_

 **Sumary:** _ **En la casa de huéspedes todos se conocen, nadie oculta nada a nadie excepto madre e hijo. Una navidad a solas en casa es suficiente para desatar la pasión entre Puppet y Golden ¿Qué tan lejos llegarían?**_

 **Advertencias: AU humano! Eso significa que no son robots pero conservan las orejas y características animales. Incesto, Relación hetero. Lemmon. Diseños de Pole-Bear (Excepto Puppet :3 ella tiene mi diseño) Perdonen los errores de ortografía y gramática X( El oneshot resultó ser más largo de lo que pensaba.**

 **¡Si no te gusta esta pareja o algo de esta historia te puedes ir! Nadie te obliga a leer esto :v Solo presiona la flechita para volver atrás.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era otro día más, pero para todos era distinto. Era el día donde todo ser sobre la faz de la tierra convivía con sus semejantes en paz. Todos por igual no importaba como fuese, celebraban su amistan aquel día de Noche Buena...Pero el amor también se celebraba. El muérdago, regalos... Eran demasiadas las probabilidades que había para demostrarle tu amor a la persona con la que tanto soñabas.

Siendo así, y como dije, todos por igual. Entre ellos, la "Familia Fazbear" como se llamaban las personas que vivían en la misma casa, o mansión más bien. Los que más tiempo llevaban viviendo ahí, eran llamados "Olds" Freddy, un joven oso castaño de ojos azules. Benjamín, o como le llamaban Bonnie, un joven conejo guitarrista de cabellos raramente morados y ojos rojos. Chelsea, o Chica, apodo que le dieron cuando al no poderse aprender su nombre, le decían "Hey, chica", rubia de hermosos ojos violetas, una polluela. Jeffrey Foxy, o Foxy, por ser un zorro, muy infantil que amaba payasear sobre piratas, además de su cabello rojo y ojos ámbar. Carol, la pequeña hermanita de Chelsea, después de su hermano Kevin que se había conseguido casa propia, siendo de cabellera rosa, y gustosa de usar todo tipo de vestidos. Y por último, James, o Golden, el primo de Freddy, bastante parecido a él, un oso, hasta diciendo que eran gemelos. Pero obvio no lo eran. Él era reservado y casi no hablaba. Además de ser rubio, de piel trigueña y ojos negros.

Unos años después dieron la noticia de que más personas llegarían a la casa. Unos antiguos fabricantes de juguetes, por esto fueron llamados "Toys" y por su apariencia tan arreglada.

Fredderic era oso castaño, cautivador de mejillas rosas y melodiosa voz y venía acompañado con su hermano mayor, Goldie, tal como Golden, igual a su hermano pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Bonnibel o Bonbon, una joven coneja de cabellos azules y coletas, muy alegre y risueña. Chicadele, rubia de ojos azules intensos y mejillas rosas, de bello cuerpo y gusto en la cocina, la hermana mayor de Chica, feliz de verla después de tanto tiempo. Mandy Victoria, o Mangle, una zorra albina, de ojos amarillos inseparable de su mascota loro Pierrot, bella chica de labial rojo y con el sobrenombre de Mangle por romper corazones, y un accidente en el que por unos juguetes, los niños se descontrolaron y ella se quebró unos cuantos huesos. Cherry, la gemela de Carol, que había decidido hace tiempo irse con Chicadele, ahora inseparable de Carol. Y la mayor entre todos, madre de Golden, tía de Freddy. Marisa o Puppet, por su profesión creando bellas marionetas y controlándolas, curiosamente siendo una también. De piel pálida, cabello azabache, lágrimas violetas, y labial. Acompañada de Balloon Boy y Girl, Billy y Briana, expertos con globos. Y también con su sobrino Marionette o por su nombre real Kendall, el primo de Golden y Freddy. Parecido a su tía salvo por sus lágrimas púrpuras y en forma triangular.

El día que llegaron, el dueño de la casa, el señor Fred, los había recibido muy bien. Tanto como los Olds, y celebraron con una pequeña fiesta que se agrandara la familia. Incluso había llegado con ellos Vicent, que si antes era diferente, castaño de ojos púrpuras, había cambiado de mentalidad, y venía con su primo Springtrap. Rubio de ojos negros.

Vivían felices, como una gran familia feliz, la renta la pagaban trabajando en una pizzería local donde usaban accesorios de animales para entretener a los niños. Pero ahora que el invierno y la nieve intensa llegaba, tenían sus vacaciones pasándola juntos en la casa, ya sea armando locuras o pasándola bien. Nada era normal en esa casa.

-Oye Freddy ¿Viste mi barquito por ahí?- El castaño miró a su amigo pelirrojo, casi fastidiado.

-¿No estás grande para jugar con barcos?

Reaccionó ofendido ante lo que dijo su compañero. No es que le molestara ser infantil, él mismo lo sabía. Pero jodía que se lo recalcaran cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Y no era su culpa que su cuñada se revolcara con su novia cada vez que Chica dejaba desolada la habitación- ¡Yarg, no! ¡Ten más respeto!

-Vale, vale, te respeto- Le dijo para que se calmara. Pues Freddy no soportaba mucho las tonterías de Foxy, pero después de todo era un amigo casi hermano- Fíjate en la habitación de Chica y Chicadele, debe estar ahí- Indicó señalando para regresar a los papeles que tenía en la mano. El pelirrojo guiño su ojo y se dio media vuelta.

-Gracias compañero- Foxy se dirigió a la habitación, silbando felizmente, pero al abrir la puerta…- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS MIRANDO?!- Un gran sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió la cara del chico. La albina Mangle estaba en la cama, sobre su novia la rubia, ambas semidesnudas con el cabello suelto. Y sí, esas dos eran novias, y no tenían miedo de follar donde no debían, cuando no debían y bueno… que les digo- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡LARGO!

-¡NO MAMEN, CERDAS!- El barco de juguete impactó en su rostro, y le cerraron la puerta en la cara, tal como se merecía- Agh… ¡Da igual! ¡Tengo lo que quería! ¡¿Quién se ríe ahora, Mangle?!

-No jodas Foxy ¿De nuevo entraste sin tocar?- Dijo detrás de él, Bonnie, agudizando su guitarra. Y negando con la cabeza sonrió por la desgracia de su amigo.

-Sabes que no soy el más educado.

-Lo hemos notado.

-Cállense… Oye Puppet- La azabache dejó de ver el monitor de su computadora, y dirigió su mirada a Bonbon, que le estaba hablando- ¿Pudiste hablar con tus amigos esos?

-¿Mike, Jeremy y Fritz?

-Sí, para hoy, recuerda que tenemos que ir a su casa para celebrar Navidad.

Golden dio un bufido de molestia. A él no le gustaba para nada el día de Navidad, y no era por qué no tuviera pareja con la cual celebrar, y que todos en la casa sí la tuvieran, sino porque el tema de las luces, los colores, las tarjetas, los cantos y todas esas cosas le enfermaba, no era de cursilerías. Mucho más porque le daba asco ver a todos tan cariñosos con sus parejas si algún muérdago se cruzaban.

-Yo no quiero ir. Odio ver como Goldie y Marion se dan afecto- Respondió mirando al rubio hermano de Fredderic, que salía con un chico 6 años menor que él que había conocido ya, y ese era su primo, que se parecía a su madre en apariencia. Y no le agradaba para nada ver como se besaban o se daban afecto, no por homofóbico, si no por intolerancia al amor ajeno.

-Golden, no seas maleducado- Dijo Puppet ofendida, mirando una foto donde se encontraban ella y su sobrino Marionette- ¿No quieres pasar un día con toda la familia?

-Sí, rubio oxigenado ¿Tienes un problema con mi novio?- Se quejó el adolecente peli negro sentado en el sofá.

-No es con tu novio, es con el amor tan cursi que se dan.

-Él es el dulce, no yo. Ya te ves primo.

-¡Sí, quiero que Goldie ukee a oniichan!- Dijo soñadora Chica en lo que Marionette se iba alejando lentamente de su novio, que seguidamente se iba acercando.

-Chica, por milésima vez, Marionette no es tu hermano. Kevin lo es.

-¿Y qué? Yo siento que lo es, y Goldie es como mi cuñado ¿No es así?

-Sí, Chica, eres la mejor cuñada- Respondió Goldie abrazando a su novio.

-Agh, en fin, yo no quiero ir. Ya dije.

-Golden, no seas amargado- Freddy se metió en la conversación- Nunca quieres hacer nada en el día de Navidad.

-Espera Freddy… ya sé por qué es ¡Es porque Golden es soltero!- Marionette se levantó del sofá de un salto, con las ganas de joder a su primo- ¿Qué pasa Golden? ¿Celoso de que tengamos parejas y tú no?

Todos soltaron un "uuuhhhhh" en lo que Golden gruñía molesto- No tiene nada que ver el que yo no tenga pareja, puedo conseguir una si quisiera. Candy por ejemplo, es soltera- Habló refiriéndose a la prima de la novia de Vicent, Candy.

-Oye, cuidadito, la gatita es toda mía- Advirtió Springtrap vanidoso- Ya verás, esta Navidad será mía.

-Ya quiero verlo.

-Entonces… ¿Una chica que no te presta atención?

-Cállate primo, ya quisieran.

-Alto… ¡De seguro tiene una novia que nos oculta y viva lejos!- Todos en la sala reaccionaron sorprendidos, mucho más con el leve rubor que tenía el oso, pero Puppet estaba igual por algún motivo, por lo que regresó a la computadora sin que la notaran.

-¡¿Qué?!- Freddy saltó de su asiento- ¡¿Golden, es verdad?!

-¡No! ¡Marionette, cierra la boca!

Pero el títere seguía sin hacerle caso, usando un papel que había roto en pedazos lo lanzaba como si fueran pétalos de rosa, corriendo alrededor de su primo- ¡Golden tiene novia! ¡Golden tiene novia! ¡Golden tiene novia!

Chica lo siguió haciendo lo mismo con las plumas de un almohadón-¡Golden tiene una novia, soy feliz! ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡YO NO TENGO UNA NOVIA!

Los dos menores seguían lanzando las cosas, y Golden solo se la aguantaba-¡Tiene novia! ¡Se casan! ¡Tendrán hijos! ¡Un aplauso para el novio! ¡El que creíamos que era gay pasivo!

-No sé porque me dices eso ¡Tu si eres gay pasivo!

-Sí, pero yo al menos salí del closet.

-No es verdad, siempre decías "No soy gay, soy heterosexual, soy heterosexual"

-¡Ya! ¡Esto no se trata de mí, se trata de que tienes novia y nos vas a decir quien es!

-¡POR DIOS, QUE NO TENGO!

-¿No confías en nosotros?- Bonnie puso carita de perrito, incitando a Golden a que hablara.

-¡No es que no confíe! ¡NO TENGO NOVIA!

-Ay sí tú, y estás rojito.

-Goldie, pls, ayúdame- Le rogó al chico de ojos negros. El cual, escuchando las súplicas de su amigo, levantó a Chica dejándola en el sofá, sin que esta se molestara, al contrario, seguía riendo mientras lanzaba plumas. Y con su novio, tuvo que cargarlo como bolsa causando que se quejara.

-Marionette, no jodas más a Golden.

-¡Pero es gracioso! ¡Vamos Golden! ¡Admite que tienes novia!

-No tengo novia…- Al decir esto, agachó un poco su mirada, al igual que hizo la azabache a su lado.

-Bien, supongamos que no la tienes- Dijo riendo Bonbon- ¿Entonces, vas?

-Ya dije que no. Me quedaré aquí- Respondió ya harto, cruzándose de brazos y causando suspiros resignados.

-Que amargado eres. Como sea. Vamos chicos- Ordenó Freddy- Hay que arreglarnos, para lo de hoy ¿Alguien se tiene que bañar aun?

Todos negaron, solo Puppet y su sobrino, asintieron.

-Bien, apúrense… y Goldie… Por favor, no lo violes o nos retrasaremos.

Él sonrió mirando a su novio, ya queriendo salir corriendo-No prometo nada…

-¡HIJO DE LA PUTA MADRE!

(…)

-¡A UN LADO!- Mangle corrió velozmente por el pasillo, llevándose a más de uno por dejante. Muy apresurada, todas las mujeres estaban apresuradas. No porque estuvieran retrasadas. Si no porque ya saben… ellas se toman su tiempo para arreglarse.

La única que persistía tranquila, era Puppet. No tenía nada de apuro. Seguía en la ducha como si nada, riendo de vez en cuando, al escuchar los gritos de las demás y las quejas de los chicos.

Apagó el grifo y salió de la ducha. Calmadamente empezó a secar su pálido cuerpo con su toalla y usó la otra para su cabello. Estando envuelta en una, para que nadie viera más de lo necesario, salió del baño y caminó por el pasillo hasta su cuarto.

Empezó a cepillar su cabello enfrente del espejo que tenía en una de las mesas. Distraídamente miró una foto que había en esta. De una mujer joven junto un niño. Ella y Golden antes de separarse por distintos caminos. Sonrió levemente, recordando esos tiempos tan bonitos. Lo mucho que amaba a su hijo era casi inexplicable… demasiado. Y de solo pensar ello dejó de sonreír. Estaba harta de tener que ocultarlo. De ocultarles a todos su gran amor romántico por el rubio.

Pero es mejor que nada. Ella y él tenían una relación a escondidas, y el hecho de que le preguntasen a Golden si tenía novia le había asustado, a tal punto de creer que lo diría todo, y que los demás los repugnaran por ello. Así que era mejor tener la boca cerrada y no hablar del asunto, pero le había dolido que Golden negara eso a la vez… era un asunto un tanto complicado.

Suspiró, tenía que dejar de deprimirse por ello. Así que solo fue hasta su closet a buscar su ropa.

En lo que hacía eso, apenas había notado que alguien había entrado a su cuarto.

-Hey ma, los chicos quieren saber sí- ¡MIERDA, ME VOY!- Era Golden, que muy avergonzado se dio la vuelta dispuesto a huir, por ver accidentalmente a su madre en paños menores.

-Golden, tranquilo, no pasa nada- Él se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta, eso sí, tapándose los ojos con la cara envuelta en sonrojos.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡Te juro que no vi nada!- Seguía negando con la cabeza entre las manos. Puppet rio levemente antes de terminar de vestirse y dejar sus manos sobre su cintura, posando como modelo, de una forma más tímida.

-Ya está, puedes ver- Golden suspiró, destapando sus manos y admirando como lucía ahora su madre. Cabello suelto, un saco negro hasta las rodillas, ajustado de cintura, una bufanda a rayas blancas y negras, pantalones blancos y botas negras de tacón. Estaba mirando un ángel a su parecer. Sonreía enamorado, en su mundo.

-Te ves… maravillosa- Siendo sincero, para él, ella siempre se veía maravillosa, hermosa, angelical. Todo sinónimo que se les ocurra. Pero esta vez tenía algo especial, ese "nosequé" que lo hipnotizaba, y que no había encontrado entre las muchas, y sí, lo admitía, muchas mujeres con las que había salido ¿Cómo es que el destino le había puesto semejante mujer de madre? A veces, sí que podía ser cruel, demasiado incluso. Porque era imposible que ella fuese la que le robaba los suspiros, con la suficiente suerte de que él le robara lo mismo mutuamente.

Madre e hijo se vieron a los ojos con ternura, antes de tomarse de las manos y que él la hiciese dar una pequeña vuelta, para así levantar su saco y verla reír con gracia. Sin dudas era todo un ángel, pero claro que uno pecador. De todas formas rio con ella, una de las pocas veces que se dejaba llevar y dejaba su faceta de chico serio y amargado, pero solo con su presencia, siendo la única que había hecho ese logro.

Aquellas risas muy pronto se transformaron en un silencio romántico. Puppet se había dejado apoyar frente al rubio, juntando sus frentes cariñosamente. Y olvidando por completo lo que podía estar sucediendo afuera, se sentaron juntos en la cama.

Golden acarició amorosamente la mejilla de su madre, apartando los mechones que cubrían sus ojos para verlos, conectando ambas miradas, que lo decían todo.

Inconscientemente se inclinó hasta ella, sus labios se rozaban con dulzura, y los alientos de ambos chocaban. Ella murmuró antes de besarlo, una sola palabra.

-Golden…

Fue corto, inocente. Casto y tierno, y no podían desear que fuera de otra manera. De solo hacer eso, recordaban felizmente el momento en el que sus vidas dieron un giro y les llegó el amor.

* _Flash Back…*_

 _-¡JAMES ALFRED DORADO WILLIAMS!- Ella gritó enfurecida, sosteniendo en sus manos lo que parecía ser ropa sucia y un pastel evidentemente quemado. Él bajó de mala gana, algo desarreglado, a medias._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-¡¿Qué te dije de dejar la ropa sucia en las escaleras?! ¡¿Y no te advertí que cuidaras que nos se quemara el pastel?!_

 _Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desinterés, solo apartando la mirada fastidiada- Puedes hacer otra, y la dejé ahí porque no tengo tiempo._

 _-¡¿Qué es ese comportamiento, jovencito?! ¡En este momento vas y terminas de arreglarte! ¡Voy a tener que hacer otro pastel para salir de picnic hoy!_

 _-No hará falta. La salida de hoy está cancelada._

 _Subió las escaleras, con la mujer siguiéndole por detrás, gritando iracunda mientras agitaba sus brazos- ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Golden! ¡Es nuestra salida de madre e hijo! ¡Lo hacemos cada mes!_

 _-Pues estoy ocupado hoy. Tengo una cita con Shía._

 _Ella frunció el ceño con molestia. Ya conocía a la, no tercera, ni cuarta, sino la doceava novia este mes del rubio, o al menos así se hacía llamar. Era insoportable, con ese aire de muñequita y nada, salvo aire en el cerebro ¿Cómo pudo fijarse en esa tipa? Su amor por él dolía, pero lo que dolía más que nada, era que se cancelara su salida madre e hijo de una vez al mes. El único día para ellos dos en que compartían unos ratos juntos sin que los molestaran. Y todo arruinado por esa maldita chica._

 _-¿Ella? Golden, pensé que te lo había dicho antes… No me gusta para nada esa chica._

 _Él bufó- Yo soy el que sale con ella, no tú._

 _-¡Quiero lo mejor para ti!_

 _-¿Lo mejor para mí? Madura ¿Quieres?- Dijo molesto, arreglándose por última vez al tiempo que salía del baño, quitándola del camino, dejándola sorprendida._

 _-¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?- Golden suspiró, le dolería hacer esto, pero no podía más. Se dio la vuelta mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba petrificada._

 _-Ya no soy un niño ¿Sí? Tengo que hacer mi vida, tú tienes que hacer la tuya. Madura. Yo lo hice._

 _-¿Q-que?_

 _-Ya me escuchaste, consíguete una vida, déjame solo._

 _-Y-yo solo quería… pasar tiempo contigo… como lo hacíamos antes._

 _-Lástima. Solo… ¡Demonios! ¡SOLO HAZ TÚ VIDA Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de un portazo, y dejarla llorando._

 _*Fin de flash back*_

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Falta de aire, jadeos, intensa pasión. Puppet rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su hijo, recibiendo y dando besos en sus labios. No sabían cuantos segundos, minutos incluso ya llevaban. Pero no les importaba. Estaban concentrados en ellos, y nadie más.

-¿Cómo lo olvidaría?- El susurró cerca de su oído, haciéndole estremecer completamente y que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal- No pude haber sido más feliz a partir de ese momento…- Una sola mirada les bastó, y sus labios se juntaron otra vez, como si no se hubieran visto desde hace años y en un solo momento estarían juntos.

 _*Flahs Back…*_

 _Estaba llegando del parque. Llovía a cantaros en la ciudad y Golden no tenía otra opción más que correr en medio de la lluvia para llegar con rapidez a la casa y refugiarse de esta. Enserio… parecía que en cualquier momento se caía el cielo. Pero agradecía que fuera una simple lluvia de verano._

 _Corriendo entre el agua, solo pudo ocultarse bajo un techo sobresaliente de una de las tiendas de la ciudad. Dio un resoplido. Su madre le había dicho que llevara paraguas a su cita pero no hiso caso. Es más, habían tenido una pequeña discusión. Parece que a ella no le agradaba para nada la chica con la que salía. Pero a él tampoco le agradaba, solo quería ocultarlo, ocultarlo todo. Como sus sentimientos por ella. Pero de nada servía. Cada día se enamoraba más y cada día otra mujer era dejada por él ¿Así seguiría toda la vida? Es probable que sí. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, era mejor resignarse._

 _Tomó aire y se preparó para salir a la carrera de nuevo. A toda velocidad corrió por las calles, pero al llegar a la casa se dio tremendo golpazo con la puerta, estaba cerrada. Así que se aguantó las ganas de matar a todos y tocó esta. Pero nadie atendía, los veía desde la ventana, concentrados en ver una película. No se hiso problema. Entraría por el patio de atrás y listo._

 _Al llegar, suspiró aliviado, no le gustaba para nada mojarse tanto. Empezó a silbar con tranquilidad, apenas entraría asustaría a todos como era su costumbre, la cual siempre le funcionaba por ser sigiloso. Pero justo tocando el picaporte un sonido lo sacó de sus planes. Eran… ¿Llantos? Y eran femeninos, parecían provenir de la chica que estaba sentada en la banca, con la cabeza gacha._

 _¿Chica habría peleado con Foxy? ¿O era Chicadele? Quizá hasta Bonbon… Se acercó con sigilo. Comprobando la identidad de la chica. Y que mal que le hiso saberlo… era Puppet._

 _-¿Mamá?- Ella se sobresaltó. Dio un pequeño respingo y un grito, tomada por sorpresa._

 _-¡G-golden!- Inmediatamente hiso un intento en vano por limpiar sus lágrimas. Golden la miraba con una expresión seria y preocupada a la vez- ¿Q-que haces aquí?_

 _-La cita terminó antes de lo esperado…-Sin decir nada más se sentó a su lado, ignorando la lluvia, solo enfocándose en ella- ¿Estabas llorando?_

 _-No…_

 _-…Mamá… Mamá, mírame, mírame a los ojos- Puppet cerró fuertemente sus ojos, evitando su mirada, hasta que la sujetaron de los hombros y la voltearon con suavidad, conectando sus miradas y dejando a la vista sus lágrimas entremezcladas y confundidas con gotas de lluvia. No podía mentir, sus ojos lo reflejaban todos, eran su mayor debilidad. Parte de su tristeza se contagió en el rubio, y su gesto serio se esfumó por otro más compasivo._

 _-Sí… Estaba llorando._

 _Se soltó del agarre y se acomodó de forma que abrazaba sus rodillas. Su hijo soltó un suspiro._

 _-Lo siento…. ¿Estás mal por la pelea de hoy?_

 _-Un poco…_

 _-No debí gritarte. De todos modos tenías razón. Ella y yo no coincidimos, la terminé…- Soltó con un suspiro, no decepcionado, sino más bien aliviado, porque se había librado de esa chica que era caprichosa según él- Estuvo mal que cancelara nuestra salida, sea para mí o sea para mí, una chica no debería ser más importante que tú… Estuve muy mal… Perdóname._

 _La azabache no respondió, por más que esas palabras le habían calmado un poco su alma, no era lo suficiente, y sus cristalinas lágrimas se seguían deslizando sin control desde sus ojos, y apenas un segundo después su llanto se intensificó. Golden no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado por calmarla._

 _-¡Perdón! ¡¿Dije algo malo?! ¡Podemos hacer la salida mañana si quieres!_

 _-¡Golden, es que no lo entiendes!- Cubrió su rostro, sin ganas de verlo._

 _-¡¿Es por lo que dije?! ¡No soy grande de verdad aun! ¡Soy un mocoso!_

 _-Tampoco es eso… me… me lastimas…_

 _Su mente se hizo pedazos ¿Lastimarla?- ¿Q-que?..._

 _-Me lastimas… siempre… siempre lo haces._

 _-¿Hice cosas malas? ¿Dije cosas feas? ¡Lo que sea que hice perdóname!_

 _-No es tu culpa…_

 _Confusión total… ¿Qué quería decir?- ¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Cada vez que traes una novia tuya a casa… cada vez que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que creces… que en algún momento te alejarás de mí y no podré hacer nada al respecto ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Te estoy perdiendo cada día más!... ¿Y siquiera tengo que hacer algo por eso? No… estás creciendo… Yo… yo ya no soy necesaria para ti, soy una inútil ahora, ya no sirvo… soy una molestia para ti…_

 _El rubio quedó sin palabras. Lo que le había dicho ese día la había afectado. Y sí, él era alguien mayor ahora, pero ella… la necesitaba, la quería, la amaba. Por eso la alejaba. Por su bien… Porque se enamoraba cada día más, y en algún momento no lo resistiría más y… no quería ni imaginarlo._

 _-Yo… lo siento… No es mi intensión crecer- ¿Esa frase siquiera tenía sentido? Claro que no. Estaba divagando como idiota- Digo… no me quiero alejar de ti… No eres inservible… yo… te necesito._

 _-No me mientas ¡Golden, yo no te soy útil!- Hubiera llorado a los llantos otra vez, pero la mano de su hijo se lo impidió, esta sostuvo su rostro suavemente, solo para que lo viera._

 _-Mamá… mírame… Yo te necesito, más de lo que crees._

 _-Golden…_

 _-Perdóname si te he lastimado con esto, pero es algo que ninguno de nosotros podría evitar._

 _-¡No lo entiendes realmente! ¡¿Cierto?!- Se libró de su agarre, pero no de verlo a los ojos, mientras las gotas seguían deslizándose bajo ellos._

 _-Tienes razón… No entiendo ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te hice más daño aparte de esto? ¿Qué hice mal? ¡Solo dilo que lo arreglaré! ¡Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti! ¡Solo dilo!_

 _-¡SOLO, HAZ QUE DEJE DE AMARTE TANTO!- Silencio… Apenas ella terminaba esa frase, ambos labios ajenos chocaron con contrarios. Sus ojos se abrieron sin creerlo ¿Era real? ¿Su hijo la estaba besando?... Imposible que él sintiera justo lo mismo… IMPOSIBLE._

 _Él se separó unos centímetros, los suficientes para hablarle, con felicidad inundando su alma ¡POR DIOS, SENTÍA LO MISMO! ¡ESTO NO PODÍA SER MEJOR!_

 _-Me gustaría que hagas lo mismo._

 _-Tú…_

 _-¿Te sorprende? Quizá esto excuse por qué salía con tantas chicas. Estaba buscando olvidarme de lo que sentía…. En todas quería buscar lo que vi en ti para ya no sufrir. Pero ¿Sabes? Creo que fracasé con todas, ya que eres única en tu clase._

 _Podía estar sonriendo todo lo que pudiera, pero aquella mujer no abandonaba su sorprendida expresión. Por ello el joven suspiró, la acercó una vez más pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, ella lo apartó, confundiendo al chico._

 _-No…._

 _-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Golden… esto no está bien… No podemos…_

 _-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Soy tu madre… eres mi hijo ¡Tú llevas mi sangre! ¡Yo te crie! ¡Te llevé nueve meses en mí! ¡No podemos hacer esto! No está bien._

 _-¿No?- Rio como si nada._

 _-¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Esto es caso serio!_

 _-Lo siento… es que… mamá ¿Ese es el único motivo porque no podemos estar juntos?_

 _-¡¿Qué eso no es bastante?!_

 _-Oh Puppet, pobre, ingenua e inocente Puppet- Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, entrelazó su mano con la suya- Esto no estaba mal en la antigüedad ¿Quién dice que si está mal ahora? No es cuestión de naturaleza, es cuestión de lo que la sociedad quiere._

 _-P-pero…_

 _-A la sociedad no le interesará si te amo con pureza. Me verán como enfermo y perverso de todas formas ¿Pero ves que me importe? Si tú y yo sabemos que lo que sentimos es real… entonces… entonces no me importa lo que digan. Yo soy feliz a tu lado._

 _-Oh Golden… No sabía que pensabas así…_

 _-No, no terminé aun. Quiero decirte las cosas que me guardé tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué me importaría que me digan? Cada insulto que me lleguen a dar, lo olvidaré con solo ver tus ojos, con sentir tus labios junto los míos, saber que me amas, que nadie ni nada va a separarnos ¡Te amo y no pienso dejar que nos separen! Por ahora, creemos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo._

 _-¡Oh, Golden, te amo!- No lo soportaba. Desesperada como estaba se lanzó contra él. Un beso los conectó tiernamente bajo la lluvia torrencial. Era mágico, era hermoso… ¿Estaba mal? ¿Eran inmorales por amarse? ¡Entonces querían ser inmorales!_

 _-No te preocupes, lucharé para que estemos juntos…. Es una promesa._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

-El día… en que se unieron nuestras vidas- Murmuró entre sus besos la azabache. Desconcentrada aun de su realidad.

-Yo diría más bien nuestros corazones, pero como lo prefieras estará bien…-En un nano segundo la bufanda yacía inútil en el suelo, cumpliendo ahora su función, de una forma un tanto más distinta, los labios del chico.

-T-te amo, osito de felpa…

-Yo te amo más, mi hermosa marioneta- Esas simples palabras cariñosas fueron lo necesario para derretirla ante él. Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, quería gritar como adolescente enamorada, mientras sus pensamientos se borraban. Sus besos ardían sobre su piel, no de manera dolorosa, si no que ardían pero de pasión. El rastro rojo bajaba su camino de forma lenta, pasando desapercibido por la marioneta. Era momento de progresar las cosas entre ellos, querían ir a siguiente paso… Ellos sí, pero no el destino.

-¡Hey, Puppet!- Alguien tocaba la puerta. Era Mangle.

Demonios.

Puppet se levantó apartando a Golden, levantó su bufanda y la acomodó en su cuello con delicadeza de nuevo. Su hijo se dignó a hacer pucheros por lo interrumpido de la situación. Su madre ya arreglada abrió la puerta donde la sonriente Mangle, vestía un abrigo corto, rosa, y largas medias rayadas con botas.

-¡Oh, estás lista ya! Ven, en un rato van a venir por nosotros- La mujer asintió, antes de irse del cuarto con la joven, dirigió su mirar al chico rubio, tendido en la cama con una expresión seria y molesta.

-Lo siento…- Murmuró luego yéndose por donde se fue la albina.

La sala estaba llena de gente, todos los integrantes de la casa hablaban entre ellos. Era un gran barullo, silenciado por fin cuando el jefe, o el casero, Fred, hizo sonar dos sartenes para que todos callaran.

-Silencio por favor.

Dirigió su mirada a la rubia de ojos violetas, que todavía no callaba, y hablaba muy animada con Bonbon-Y entonces le di una bofetada al muy-

-Chica, ya dije silencio.

Ella sonrió con risas de su amiga-¡Sorry!

-Muy bien, Chica, Chicadele ¿Comida lista?

-¡Lista!

-Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Goldie y Fredderic ¿Lista la decoración de la pizzería para nuestro regreso?

-Listo.

-Mangle, Bonbon, Marionette y Puppet ¿Ya tienen la música para la fiesta de hoy? Recuerden que Mike invitará también a los de Chuk E'Chesses.

-¡Si! ¡Dejaremos muy boquiabiertos a esos mensos!

-Perfecto. Briana, Carol, Cherry y Billy ¿Tienen los globos y los dulces de hoy?

-¡Listitos!

-Springtrap, Candy y Golden ¿Listos los trajes navideños para cuándo abramos? … momento ¿Dónde está Golden?

-El oso Freddo no quiere venir. Nos dejó el trabajo a nosotros, maldito- Se quejó entre dientes el rubio trigueño con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, dando una calada y soltando el aire.

-Bien, bien, pero no fumes adentro ¿Sí? Es molesto.

-No prometo nada, vejete.

-Bueno, si Golden no va tenemos lugar disponible para otra persona.

Chica suspiró decepcionada- Es una lástima que no quiera venir ¡Es Navidad! No solo es día de parejas, los amigos también contamos.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que Golden es amargado, la pasará solo esta Navidad- Respondió secamente su contraria hermana.

Todos asintieron ante la idea y se fueron a prepararse por última vez. Puppet había quedado sola en la sala, cabizbaja y pensativa. No quería dejar solo a su hijo en Navidad. Sentía que era una especie de traición de su parte… Pero no podía faltar… ¡¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer?! Le explotaría la cabeza.

-No sé qué hacer… Dios, mándame una señal…- Rogó esperanzada con sus ojos tapados con sus manos. Y no le respondió una voz celestial, sino más bien una adolescente.

-¿Por qué no dejas de hacer tanto drama y te quedas con el gominola?

-¿Uh? ¿Dios, eres tú?

-No, mensa, soy Kendall, el emo o como me quieras llamar.

-¡Wah! ¡¿Qué haces espiándome?!

-Lo siento, estaba buscando algo y te escuché de casualidad- Ella no respondió. Solo miró a su sobrino unos segundos y suspiró desanimada. Él subió en el sofá y se dejó caer de cabeza, mirando tan solo al frente- Así que… ¿No sabes que hacer, eh?

-Sí…

-¿Se puede saber cuál es el problema?

-No es importante.

-… ¿Es por mi primo?

-N-no…

-Es por él… ¿Cierto?

-…Sí.

-Lo sabía. Me parecía raro que guardaras tanto silencio cuando lo molesté sobre su "novia" secreta… y al parecer no estaba equivocado… pero no llegué a pensar que serías tú. Estoy impresionado. Lo admito. Pero en parte es algo obvio.

-No sé qué hacer.

-Puppet… ¿Sabes que me dijeron cuando era homofóbico y no aceptaba que era gay?

-¿Deja de ser tan homofóbico y deja que Goldie te dé contra el muro?

-¡ESO NO! ¡Lo otro!

-¿Contra la mesa?

-¡NO! ¡LA OTRA COSA!

-¿Contra la pared?

-¡QUE NO! ¡Agh, joder! Me dijeron "Deja de prejuzgar la situación. No sabrás como es algo si no lo experimentas antes. Y cuando lo experimentes y te confundas, sigue lo que te diga el corazón" Citó ello esquivando la mirada de su tía.

-Oh… ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Cedí. Terminé aceptándolo y aquí me ves. Si la gente aceptó que yo era homosexual, pueden aceptar tu caso. Además somos familia, te queremos a ti y al oxigenado.

-…Ya veo… ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

-Solo "déjate llevar"….-Indicó extendiendo su brazo y moviéndolo para que ella siguiera con la mirada. Confundida levantó una ceja.

-¿Dejarme llevar?

-Exacto- Afirmó con la misma seguridad.

Puppet empezó a reír. En su alegría miró a su sobrino con ternura- ¿Cuándo fue que mi pequeño Kendall se volvió tan sabio?

-Quizá cuando todos se volvieron idiotas- Dijo con media sonrisa, pero real. Solo para su tía que tan preocupada estaba pero que ya sabía qué hacer.

-Eres el mejor, Kenny.

-Siempre que me necesites, tía.

Ella lo abrazó, o al menos eso hizo, porque él seguía de cabeza. Y la cosa hubiera durado pero…

-¡HOLA!

-¡HOLY SHIT!- El chico cayó del sofá, la mujer saltó alterada. El atacante o más bien el rubio novio del ya mencionado sonreía picaronamente detrás del sofá.

-¿Así que Golden?- Levantó una ceja haciendo sonrojar a la mujer. Esta se levantó del sofá, y escondiendo su vergüenza le gritó tratando de parecer indignada, aunque eso solo le daba risa al rubio porque bien se notaba que era una farsa.

-¡N-no puedes escuchar conversaciones ajenas de esa forma! ¡¿Dónde te educaron?!

Goldie seguía sonriendo, no apartaba su mirada de la que llegaba a ser su suegra o algo por el estilo- ¿Te gusta el doradito, eh?

-¡C-cállate!

-Que tiernuuuu-Juntó sus dedos haciendo referencia a dos personas- Ustedes dos juntitos.

-Agh… Olvídenlo, me voy a preparar- Dicho esto, Puppet salió por la puerta. Marionette todavía en el suelo miró a su novio de una forma que te dabas cuenta en los serios problemas en los que estabas.

-¿Eres idiota o te haces?

Goldie hizo puchero dejando sus brazos sobre el mueble- Yo solo quería cariñitos.

(…)

Todo estaba listo. La noche se avecinaba y la nieve caía con ganas fuera de las casas. La joven de cabellos azulados y mejillas rojas tenía apoyada su mejilla en la ventana mientras veía con el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña, la nieve caer hasta formar parte del cúmulo blanco del suelo.

-¡Es tan bello! ¡No puedo esperar más!- Chilló con alegría. Bonnie le abrazó para calmarla, pero era imposible, ella estaba muy feliz. Y todos lo estaban.

Freddy miró a Golden. Él yacía sentado junto a otra de las ventanas. Solo miraba el cielo ya azulado oscuramente. Las estrellas adornaban el cielo extenso y brillaban más que la mismísima luna. Era un bello espectáculo que admirar en plena Navidad con la persona que amas. Y Freddy la tenía, la hermanita de Chica, Carol. Y ya era formal, pero bueno. Se sentía mal por su primo. Así que dejando a su novia charlando con Foxy, se acercó con una sonrisa. Y Golden lo notó, pero solo lo miró unos segundos y perdió el interés, posando su mirar en la anterior posición.

Freddy no se rindió por eso e insistió tocando su hombro- Hey… Todavía estás a tiempo si quieres venir ¿Sabes?

-No gracias…

Chica que estaba consciente de la situación, optó por llevarse a Freddy, no vaya a ser que se desatara una pelea más entre los primos.

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¿Ya están listos?- Candy hablaba con un megáfono en su mano junto a su prima Sheryl.

Ellos afirmaron con manos alzadas de entusiasmo, salvo como ya sabemos, el amargado de Marionette y Golden el deprimido…oh si, y Puppet la preocupada. Miren que apodos tan lindos.

-¡Ok! ¡Todos a la Limo que es de Mike pero que de todos modos vamos a destrozar!

-¡YUUUJUUUU!- Dicho esto, la turba de gente salió por la puerta. Puppet se quedó al final mirándolos melancólicamente. Se acordaba de esos tiempos cuando los cinco pequeños eran apenas unos niños.

Un copo de nieve cayó frente a sus narices, el frío le causó un estornudo. Chicadele sacó a Puppet de sus pensamientos con un pique en el hombro. Tenía la mirada demostrando curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo Puppet?- La mencionada miró a la menor de cabellera rubia, sonriente- ¿No vienes?- Señaló a la limosina donde todos la esperaban.

Puppet divagó en su mente. En realidad deseaba pasar ese día especial con su hijo. Pero esa responsabilidad de presencia de madre siempre la ataba a las responsabilidades… Pero… esta vez pesaba más la otra.

-Lo siento, yo… cambié de parecer. Me voy a quedar.

Esperaba un reproche, pero en vez de eso, Chicadele asintió con una sonrisa, le dio un abrazo y corrió a la limo. Ella los vio irse. Una sensación de felicidad le llenó el alma al poder tener la casa solo para ella y Golden. Así que entró sin esperar más.

Ocultó una risita traviesa. Se fue acercando al rubio preparada para asustarlo. Pero los planes se le arruinaron.

-¿Por qué no fuiste?...-Puppet se alarmó. Orbes negros la inspeccionaron de una forma algo distante, con aires de desinterés.

-No quería ir… Quiero pasar esta navidad contigo- Golden se levantó, su mirada fría pareció derretirse ante el encantador tono tímido de su madre. No se quejó, solo la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Gracias…

-De nada… ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Pasemos juntos esta navidad, amor!- Emocionada, jaló de su brazo y le llevó a la cocina. El rubio dejó salir una risa mientras seguía a la azabache.

(…)

Era perfecto… Golden no había amado la navidad tanto en su vida. No pregunten la razón, ya deberían saberlo… era ella. Y el ambiente solo lo mejoraba.

Luces apagadas, contrastando con la luz colores cálidos que daba el árbol de navidad y el fuego en la chimenea, que con una ayudita del chocolate caliente que veían, los refugiaba del calor. Se habían despedido de sus ropas formales y habían elegido algo más cómodo para la casa ¿Y qué otra cosa va mejor con la navidad que un piyama? Puppet había optado por una camisa con mangas holgadas color violeta pastel con pantalones del mismo color. Y su hijo prefirió deshacerse de su chaleco y usar unos pantalones más sueltos. La camisa no hacía falta cambiarla según él. Se sentía cómodo de esa forma.

Ambos se daban calor con un abrazo entre frazadas. Puppet se acurrucaba en el pecho de su hijo, como un cachorrito buscando el calor de su madre, que en este caso da risa que sea al revés. Y este la sujetaba de la cintura contra él, le encantaba la suavidad del cuerpo de la mujer. El aroma tenue de su cabello era embriagante… ella… Era su adicción. Su perdición.

-Esta es una de las mejores navidades que tuve… Gracias mamá…-Murmuró entre un suspiro feliz, dejando un beso en la cabeza de la oji negra.

-Sabes que siempre estaré ahí, mi amor…

El silencio reinó una vez más. No incómodo, era acogedor y les dejaba amarse. Les permitía besarse refugiándose del mundo exterior y de sus prejuicios. Fríos… fríos prejuicios vencidos por el amor.

Pero el silencio a veces se hacía denso, Golden solo pensó una cosa para romperlo- Pensé que querías pasar la navidad con los otros.

-Quería, pero pasarla con quien amo es mejor.

-No debiste ma… ¿No crees que van a sospechar?

-¿Sospechar por qué? No es raro que una madre normal, pase la navidad con su amado y normal hijo.

-Si… pero no somos… normales.

-… ¿De qué hablas?

-Tú lo sabes mamá, esto no es común…-Desvió su mirada, como si la de ella le hiciera daño.

-Somos normales, somos gente como cualquiera.

-Tú sabes que no es así.

-No, lo somos.

-No es así.

-¡Somos normales!

-¡NO ES VERDAD!

Puppet hundió su cabeza en el pecho del hombre que la abrazaba. Una lágrima solitaria cayó por sus mejillas, y la culpa no tardó en hacerse presente para él.

-Yo… lo siento….- No le respondieron, ella se levantó y quedó a espaldas mirando por la ventana.

-¿Crees que no sé qué esto no es normal?... Yo lo sé, pero me quiero sentir como tal. Solo quiero…quiero ser amada… Que me ames. Sin preocuparnos de lo que nos digan o piensen. Quiero ser como una pareja cualquiera que no duda en besarse o abrazarse en público, de decirse un "te amo" Que llegues a donde esté y me beses diciendo "Hola, cariño"… Quiero que no te arrepientas de esto…

-¡No me arrepiento!... Mamá… te amo, más de lo que crees. No me importa que tengamos la misma sangre en las venas, o haber estado 9 meses dentro de ti, o que me hayas criado. No me importa el pasado, no me importa el futuro. Quiero vivir el presente a tu lado sin que nos preocupemos. Porque no habrá ni una sola fuerza en el planeta que me fuerce a dejarte. Te voy a hacer sentir amada, normal… Te voy a hacer saber que lo nuestro no es un error, ni una casualidad, ni mucho menos algo malo… Porque te amo… Y estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti- Se levantó solo para acercarse y abrazarla por la espalda- Eres la mejor cosa que me pudo haber pasado, y no me arrepiento de tenerte…

Puppet volteó, sus lágrimas seguían frescas sobre su piel pálida, parecía tener la mirada triste, tan profunda. Obligaba firmemente al contrario a depositan un dulce y casto beso en sus labios rojos. Y la azabache respondió sin temor. Se aferraban el uno al otro como si el contrario buscara escapar. Aquel beso tan inocente se desvaneció en dos instantes…

Bajo la luz del fuego, los dos se besaban sin rastros de calma. Se desesperaban, sus labios chocaban contra el otro y se movían al compás de los pasos retrocedidos que daba la mayor. Sintió presión contra ellos, un poco de miedo la invadió por esto, pero decidió abrir un poco sus labios dejando pasar a su boca la lengua del rubio. Esta iba saboreando cada parte de ella, jugaba con la otra. Los pasos iban cada vez más de prisa.

Lo necesitaba tanto, lo amaba tanto… Y ahora que nadie más que ellos estaba presente en la casa… era la hora.

En un santiamén habían llegado a la habitación. No lo notaron y ya estaban hincados en la cama todavía besándose. Se separaron y se dieron una sincera mirada.

Golden estaba hipnotizado con esa imagen. Su madre irradiaba inocencia y sensualidad. Sus ojos reflejaban el amor, sus cabellos estaban desordenados junto a la ropa, y la luz blanca de la luna la alumbraba tenuemente desde la ventana. No dejaba de verla ni unos segundos.

Todo era eterno, Puppet por fin cerró los ojos por inercia sintiendo su cuello siendo besado. Mordió sus labios cuando aquello había tomado otro rumbo, buscaba tanto marcarla con una mordida suave, remarcar con una lamida lenta, solo empujándola al abismo.

-Golden… Hazme sentir amada…

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en él- Será un placer…

Ya estaba confirmado, era el momento ideal.

La pasión impregnó el aire de la habitación. El suave suspiro del joven chocó en la piel de la mujer, la desesperaba. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa tan infantil que usaba, le fascinaba con que suavidad se sentía acariciar su vientre cálido, la adicción a morder su piel, iba lento… Le haría sentir amada.

-A-ahmg… Golden…- Ese suave gemido agudizó sus sentidos, el control se desvanecía de él y no hacía nada por detenerlo. Puppet lo amaba, haría lo que él pidiera esta noche, fuera lo que fuera, porque estaba loca por él, y él también…

-Me vuelves loco, nena…- Susurró de forma imperceptible tan solo avivando el rojo de las mejillas de la mujer.

Era dócil, increíblemente dócil. Puppet dejaba que su hijo descubriera sin límites las partes más recónditas e insospechablemente ocultas de su cuerpo, tenía su derecho según decía. Esas caricias le erizaban la piel, le daban escalofríos placenteros y suaves. Le obligaba a morder su labio inferior y esforzarse por no demostrar su desesperación. Esperaría todo lo que Golden quiera, dejaría que él avanzara a su paso, al paso de ambos.

Los besos en el cuello se intensificaban, la dueña de este inclinaba su cabeza hacía atrás para dejarle más terreno y posibilidad, cuando se di cuenda de eso la sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo más a él. Escuchaba su respiración agitarse a medida que le quitaba la camisa y la dejaba lejos, donde fuera. Pudiendo admirar perfectamente las curvas de su madre.

Era hermosa… Una bella sirena incluso con solo una simple prenda fuera.

Cruzó los brazos detrás del cuello de Golden, el cual la había acorralado contra la cama, besando más abajo, deshaciendo sus límites y llegando a los bordados negros del simple sujetador que usaba ese día. Una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó, no dudaría en deshacerse de esa prenda sin antes jugar.

La tela era algo ligera, eso permitía a la azabache sentir sobre ella el calor y la humedad de la lengua juguetona del rubio. Le avergonzaba tanto aquello, pero lo deseaba mucho. Quería inducirle a seguir a base de su placer, suspiraba altamente oída por él, cada gritillo bajo quedaba grabado en su cabeza.

-Mgh… A-ah… Golden…

-Eres un ángel… mi hermoso ángel- Hacía suspirar a la mujer con esas tan simples palabras. Recorría sin miedo cada espacio de su estómago y vientre, aquello era el patio de juegos de su lengua y sus labios, probaba cada minúscula porción de ella y no permitía escapar un solo espacio sin marcar como suyo. Era suya, completamente, o al menos eso se cumpliría pronto…

-Aaa-ah… G-golden… ¡A-ah!- Se estremeció por completo al sentir las manos del rubio pasando bajo del sujetador, empezando a masajear suavemente y con lentitud ambos pechos de la mujer. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, la pobre. Se llenó de vergüenza y pena cuando Golden había logrado desabrochárselo, dejando al descubierto su segunda muestra de feminidad. El sonrojo se hizo demasiado evidente en ella y cubrió en vano su pecho. Moría de vergüenza.

-No hagas eso…

-E-es que…

-Tranquila- Besó su nariz tiernamente, bajando la cabeza a la altura correspondiente y quitando las manos de su madre, sujetando sus muñecas, sintiendo que ella todavía tenía fuerza aplicada para cubrirse de nuevo- Tú eres hermosa como eres…

Puppet suspiró, estaba lista para que su amante la soltara, y le permitiría al mismo seguir el trabajo sin que se lo impidiera.

Golden ya estaba decidido a continuar. Pero quería empezar lento.

Su recorrido de besos bajó desde el pecho, iba subiendo a la cumbre abultada femenina sin apuro, pero convirtiéndose en su lengua la que se hacía cargo de recorrerlo, muy pronto escuchó un grito de parte la oji negra, había llegado al pezón y lo estaba absorbiendo, mordiendo y hasta lamiéndolo, casi recordaba a cuando era un bebé y ella lo amamantaba, pero esta vez era distinta, muy distinta. Pero eso no era lo único que haría. Llevando una mano libre al seno derecho, comenzó a masajearlo a este también, estimulando también en su punto rosa con la yema de sus dedos y pellizcos. Le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de la fémina sometida bajo él retorcerse, gritando y esforzando más que nada para callar sus gemidos. La quería hacer sufrir más un buen rato. Pero ya era la hora de liberarla y eso hizo.

Se alejó un poco para quitarse la camisa, le dio una mirada seductora, logrando poner nerviosa a la pobre, es que… vamos, que el físico de Golden estaba para morirse. Aunque lo hubiera notado si no estuviera aturdida y agitada.

Ambos cuerpos chocaron temperaturas, ardían en calor, los dos se quemaban de deseo mientras le quitaban sus pantalones al contrario. Aunque Puppet apenas había llegado a la mitad y Golden si logró quitárselo, después de eso no le dejó seguir. Atacó su cuello con fiereza, desesperación. Ante ello la fémina ahogaba sus gemidos, deseosos de escucharse más alto y sin vergüenza. Pero claro, era demasiado tímida para eso…

Ya no lo soportaba mucho más, estaba demasiado ansiosa. Frotaba sus piernas contra la otra, intentando calmar en vano el "cosquilleo" de su entrepierna, esperando que su pareja no lo notara… Pero si lo hizo.

Al principio estaba un poco sorprendido, pero claro, después solo empezó a provocarle más que lo hiciera y le dio una mirada maliciosa- Niña mala… No deberías estar haciendo eso.

-¿M-mh?...-Rayos, rayos, se había dado cuenta, que horror, que pena. Quería que la tierra la tragara de una vez- Y-yo no…

-Sin excusas, deja que tu pequeño se encargue de tus necesidades- Ella solo suspiró resignada, y claro, nerviosa como nunca. La vista de su hijo la recorría desde la cabeza a los pies, lo dejaba encantado y hechizado. Era una belleza. Toda ella era una hermosura. Seguía sin creer que estaban llegando tan lejos.

Los nervios la carcomían, los escalofríos se los causaba la mano traviesa del rubio, que bajaba lentamente acariciando su cuerpo, con un solo destino en mente, y finalmente llegó a él. Las bragas…

Era inexperto, no sabía mucho que podría hacer, solo siguió un instinto y deslizó su dedo sobre la tela, rozando la intimidad, haciéndole soltar un débil gemido ahogado. Sus manos pálidas se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas dejando ver completamente su temblor, sus ojos cerrados y labio inferior mordido. Lo volvía loco…

-Te ves hermosa, querida…-Musitó cerca de su oreja dándole una mordida leve al tiempo que deslizaba otra vez sobre la intimidad de la azabache con más presión. Los nervios la vencieron tanto que su gemido logró enloquecer más que antes las hormonas del rubio…Ya si quisiera regresar atrás no podría.

-Mgh… N-no digas esas cosas…- Se estremeció por completo cuando presionaron contra ella otra vez- ¡A-ah!

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Te vez muy bella…- Besó su vientre con suavidad, cariño, delicadeza. Su lengua no tardó en formar parte del juego clandestino que jugaban. Puppet sentía como si la lengua de su hijo estuviera ardiendo, quemando parte de su piel con un simple recorrido. Suspiró, gimió, se sentía increíblemente bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Sabiendo que estaba pecando contra la moral y Dios, pero era tanto el amor a su hijo que lo dejaba en segundo plano.

-G-golden alto…-Quiso hacer frenar a su hijo cuando ya estaba llegando al límite de su ropa. Se alarmaba- ¿N-no debería hacerte algo yo también?- Golden no contestó, mantuvo un silencio desesperante mientras bajaba lentamente la ropa interior de Puppet y la dejaba tirada en el suelo como el resto de ropa. Eso sonrojó furiosamente a la marioneta. Dios… estaba completamente desnuda frente a su hijo. Qué vergüenza. Cerró las piernas lo más que pudo, apegándolas como fuera posible. El oso notó eso y besó la mejilla de su "muñequita" tratando de calmarla.

-Tranquila… Esta es tu noche, deja que me haga cargo de ti…

-P-pero…

-No haré nada que no te guste…

Ella trago en seco, con un poco de esfuerzo tuvo valor para separar por fin ambas piernas y cerrar los ojos escondiendo su pena. Su pareja le sonrió traviesamente bajando otra vez.

-Buena niña.

-C-calla…

Deslizó su dedo de nuevo, esta vez sobre la misma intimidad y sin ropa que la cubriera. Puppet gimió suavemente sintiendo un escalofrío, pues ese simple toque fue bastante para ella. Pero eso no acababa. Sintió el mismo adentrarse por su feminidad, ahogó un grito sintiendo como este se movía cuidadosamente en su interior, acariciando, iba lentamente. Al rato, Golden hizo paso al segundo dedo, esta vez yendo a caricias y roces un poco más veloces. Tuvo la necesitad de morderse el labio. Le fascinaba escuchar los gemidos tan dulces que dejaba escapar la marioneta. Simplemente… Hermosa.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-S-si… A-aah… E-estoy bien…

Retiró sus dedos de ella con lentitud, el rozamiento de estos con sus paredes internas le causó un gemido. Aunque Golden les tenía una mirada curiosa. Ambos dedos estaban manchados y húmedos por un líquido casi transparente, obviamente proveniente de su novia. La vio tan insegura y tímida que solo pudo pensar algo… Que alguien más había disfrutado de su cuerpo antes. Lo cual ya debería saber que era obvio ¿Si no de donde hubiera salido? Tenía padre, pero este la había abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo. Solo que nunca pensó en eso profundamente.

¿Ella se tocaba quizá? SI lo hacía lo entendería, todo humano tiene esa necesidad básica pero… A veces deseaba poder ser el que se llevara su pureza real. Lo cual suena un poco raro suponiendo que si alguien más no lo hubiese hecho no existiría siquiera.

Pero de todos modos quería más… Se embriagó rápidamente de la intensa fragancia que desprendían los líquidos y no resistió quitárselo a la manera fácil. Su propia boca. Ante ello Puppet miraba muerta de vergüenza intentando no parecerlo tanto.

-¡¿Q-que haces?!- Gritó histérica sintiendo ambas piernas siéndoles separadas de nuevo dejando demasiado cerca la cabeza de su hijo en su intimidad.

-Muy fácil, quiero probarte a ti…- Sin el tiempo de hacerla reaccionar, adentró su lengua por su feminidad, moviéndola con lentitud mientras por su barbilla ya empezaba a chorrear gotas transparentes. Hacía movimientos circulares buscando estimularla, lamía cada parte de su interior forzando por adentrarse lo más posible. Se deleitaba con los dulces y melódicos gritos de éxtasis y el sabor que le daba la dueña de los mismos.

Podemos decir que ella estaba incluso más roja que antes. Se sentía prácticamente en las nubes. El placer que le invadía era más intenso, no lo soportaba sin gritar el nombre de su amado. Nunca había experimentado algo así. El placer la obligó a cerrar las piernas causando que Golden lograra su cometido de llegar más allá. Ella juraría poder sentir su vientre siendo invadido también.

-¡A-aaah! ¡Golden! ¡A-ah! ¡G-GOLDEN!

Suspiró agitada, había terminado y eso le había apenado demasiado. No al oso, este se retiró de entre sus piernas con aquella traviesa mirada y una relamida que se dio en los labios.

-Tu dulzura si llegaba a lo corporal, querida.

-¡N-no digas esas cosas!- Volvió a suspirar junto una risa corta y baja del rubio. Haciendo fácil las cosas, sujetó de la cintura a la mayor dejándola sobre él, cadera con cadera. Antes de eso, el oji negro ya se había deshecho de sus pantalones. Solo quedaba un último paso para terminar tan pasional velada… Eso le causó terror a ella, quien no había estado tan cerca de una experiencia sexual desde los 14 años, muuucho tiempo atrás.

-Hey… ¿Lista?

-L-lista.

-Si te duele dímelo… ¿De acuerdo?

Ante su aceptación, la misma se mordió el labio dejándose caer lo más lento que podía hasta sentir su cuerpo acoplándose con el otro. Oso y Marioneta jadearon envueltos en tan dulce sensación, claro que para ella, a la vez dolorosa. Siéndole imposible soltar un quejido junto unas mínimas lágrimas en sus ojos. No fue hasta que Golden abrió los ojos que se alarmó de ver así a su pareja y se arrepintió al instante.

-¡¿T-te duele?!

-S-solo un poco, no es nada…

-Olvidado, cielos santo ¡Te estoy lastimando!- La calma volvió a sí gracias a un beso suave que la marioneta le robó. Sonaba algo tranquila y temblorosa a la vez.

-N-no te preocupes, esto suele pasar…

-P-pero…

-Solo… Estoy feliz. Soy la primera que llega a esto contigo, eso me es suficiente. Cumplí mi deseo de hacerte feliz y eso es todo lo que quería…

-Puppet…- Cuando ella rodeó los brazos en su cuello, ambos tórtolos se besaron amorosamente. No había arrepentimiento o dolor. No sentían nada de eso, solo felicidad, profunda felicidad de entregarse a su ser amado al fin. Momentáneamente, Puppet te movió despacio de arriba abajo. Gimió entre los besos y mordiscos que al instante llegaron a su cuello, excusa de Golden para ahogar su placer y además de oírla.

Se movió con mayor rapidez cuando estuvo libre de toda clase de dolor en su zona baja al tiempo que sus gemidos se volvían más sonoros. El rubio no tardó mucho en descontrolarse lo suficiente para tomarla de las caderas y embestirla más profundamente. Aunque no terminó siendo suficiente y la posición de ambos logando que la azabache gritara más fuerte al ser ella la que estaba abajo, con las piernas abrazándose a la cintura ajena y las mordidas yendo a parar cada vez más cerca de su pecho, desviándose de forma inesperada en forma de lengüetazo al cuello donde Golden mordió profundamente en la zona cercana de la cabeza. Su mujer inclino su cabeza atrás con la necesidad de darle el acceso. Con cada estocada sus líquidos femeninos lo hacían más fácil y placentero deslizando con facilidad la virilidad del rubio entre su intimidad.

-¡M-mh- Aaah! ¡Golden! ¡G-gold- Aah!- Gritó inundada de toda clase de sensaciones hermosas y placenteras tanto como para su cuerpo y mente, y sin olvidar sus sentimientos. Se sentía amada, completa. El amor de su vida y ella estaban quemándose de pasión mientras consumaban su amor.

-Aa-ah… Puppet…- Un gemido ronco se escapó de los labios del oso, escondido entre los cabellos de su amada. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno al otro sin busca de separarse, el placer se hacía más intenso, el vaivén más veloz y profundo. Querían caer, querían desfallecer sobre el otro. Ya era el momento de acabar la velada tan dulce que ellos habían creado.

-¡G-golden! ¡Y-ya me…!

-Lo sé… Y-yo igual…

Con esa última estocada, Golden hizo lo posible por salir rápidamente de la marioneta, pero esta lo aprisionó con el agarre de sus extremidades obligándolo a acabar dentro de sí. La fricción llevó a la pareja al borde y todo llegó a su fin.

-¡P-Puppet!

-¡GOLDEN!- Puppet gritó sin contenerse, sintió el líquido genético de su propia sangre invadirla y llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Madre e hijo respiraron agitados antes de dejarse caer en las blancas sabanas uno junto al otro. Sudorosos y con la habitación impregnada del olor de un amorío.

-No debiste…- La voz del chico sonó preocupada mientras abrazaba el cuerpo delgado y delicado de la marioneta.

-No pude resistirlo…- Dijo desvergonzadamente ella con una risa que desprendía ternura, pero esta vez no logró calmarlo.

-Mamá… Hiciste que me corriera en ti… ¿No sabes lo que podría pasarte?

-Um… Oh- Como un rayo, el pensamiento le congeló la mente, poniéndola a ella esta vez en preocupación- Oh no…

-Tranquila, estarás bien. Dudo que pase algo.

Se miraron de forma sincera al sonreír. No había dudas que esa había sido la más mágica noche que pudieron tener juntos, y no estaban arrepentidos de eso.

-Te amo, mi osito…

-Yo te amo más, mamá…

(…)

-Estoy embarazada…

Un revuelo inmenso se armó por toda la casa de huéspedes. No comprendían como pudo ser posible tal cosa ¿Puppet, la mujer soltera embarazada? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

-¡¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué?!- Chica gritó conmocionada sin dejar de jalarse del cabello y gritar.

-¡Puppet! ¡¿Acaso te violaron?!- Se preocupó enseguida la conejita peli celeste. El pobre de Golden tenía los nervios matándolo…

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡¿ESO ES VERDAD?!

Marionette ya harto, se paró en la mesa de la sala con dos sartenes y las golpeó una contra la otra con unos ruidos lo suficientemente fuertes para callar a la gente eufórica.

-¡CÁAAAALLEEEEEENCEEEEEEE!- Conseguido su objetivo miró a su tía como esperando una explicación.

-Gracias… No es broma, estoy esperando un hijo de 3 semanas… Lo se hace una semana pero estábamos buscando como decirles…

Briana ladeó la cabeza al costado- ¿"Estábamos"?

Puppet se sintió acorralada ante esa pregunta. Golden se armó de valor y suspiró dejando una mano en el hombro de su madre.

-Sí, estábamos buscando como decirles.

Bonnie asintió -Oh… ¿Tú sabías?

-…Yo soy el padre.

Un gran golpe dio en el razonamiento de todos los miembros de la casa, excepto claro, Marionette y Goldie, el primero de estos sonrió a su tía.

-Felicidades, estoy feliz por ustedes.

-¡¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO?!- Atacó Freddy histérico y muy furioso- ¡¿NO ACABAS DE OÍR?!

-Sí… Mi tía y su hijo están esperando un hijo. No soy sordo ¿Sabes?

-¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE ERES EL PADRE?!

-¿Qué no te enseñaron de reproducción? Puppet y yo hicimos el amor ¿Bien?

Foxy esta vez fue el que se añadió- ¡¿ESTÁN DEMENTES?!

-Pues, las parejas que llevan saliendo mucho tiempo llegan a esto. Llevamos unos meses juntos…

-¡¿Y ESO CUANDO?! ¡TÍA, DIME QUE ESTO NO ES ENSERIO!

-Freddy… Es cierto, Golden y yo nos amamos y estamos saliendo hace mucho.

Todos comenzaron a gritarse entre sí, entre ellos Bonbon, Bonnie, Carol y Cherry decían.

-¡Dejen de molestarlos! ¡Son felices juntos!

Foxy y Freddy estaban quejándose de cómo era eso posible y lo aturdidos que estaban con eso. Chica solo se mantenía razonando internamente junto a Briana y Billy, Springtrap y Candy trataban de calmar a Fredderic que estaba por armar una gran pelea con el oso dorado antes de que se agarraran a los golpes, Chicadele le gritaba de todo a Puppet junto a Mangle. Los únicos que estaban callados eran la pareja yaoistica que no dudó en cerrarles la boca a todos.

-¡SIIIIIILEEEEENCIOOOOO!

Como esperaron todos cerraron el pico.

-¡A ver! ¡A nadie le incumbe como fue que Puppet y Golden se enamoraron! ¡Ni siquiera deberían meterse en cómo llegaron a esperar un hijo! ¡El punto es que tenemos que apoyarlos!

-¡Pero son madre e hijo!- Gritó encolerizado Fredderic.

-¡SI TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESA WEBADA PUEDES RETIRAR TU QUEJA AQUÍ!- Amenazó la marioneta masculina levantando una silla así logrando callar al oso- A ver… Chicadele ¿Qué tanto lloriqueas?

La polluela negó limpiando sus lágrimas- Estoy feliz por ellos… Solo creí que ellos nos confiarían esto…

-Lo sentimos, teníamos que encontrar como decírselos a todos. No es fácil ¿Saben?

-Lo entendemos…- Todos sonrieron a la pareja lo más calmadamente que podían- Felicidades…

-Ustedes sí están felices- La voz de Shadow interrumpió en tono asustadizo- Pero Fredd no…

Efectivamente Fredd estaba en la puerta hace rato, mirando con asco y desprecio a la pareja, antes de irse solo dijo una cosa.

-Los quiero fuera de esta casa para mañana….

(…)

-Esto no es justo… ¿Qué será de ustedes?- Bonbon limpió sus lágrimas viendo a la pareja con maletas casi enormes, y listos para irse a una casa propia. No habían podido convencer a Fredd de que los dejara quedarse. Con suerte no los habían despedido del trabajo. Pero de todas maneras tendrían que irse. Todos intentaron hacerle contra pero nada…

-Estaremos bien- Puppet sonrió dolidamente a todos sus amigos que habían sido su familia esos días. Golden dejó todas las maletas en el baúl del taxi y prosiguieron a despedirse de todos. Marionette con suerte había logrado desprenderse del abrazo de su tía. Pero al final, con llanto incluido, la pareja terminó yéndose dejando al conejo rubio mirando despectivamente al dueño de la casa.

-¿Por qué…?

-Será lo mejor para ellos.

-¿Siquiera pensaste que pasará?

-Estarán bien. Deja de preocuparte tanto.

(…)

-¡Llegaron!- Briana con 12 años de edad y algo desarrollada que digamos. Se dirigió corriendo desde la sala de la casa a la puerta. La abrió enseguida y se lanzó a los brazos de la marioneta y el oso dorado que venían a visitarlos- ¡Llegaron, llegaron!

-Cielos Briana, como nos extrañaste- Rio Golden viendo también a las cupcakes con ya 16 años acercándose a saludar. Habían pasado ya unos años y nadie en la casa parecía haber cambiado.

-Hasta que llegan- Regañó juguetona la zorra albina- ¿Dónde está la chiquita?

-¡Mamá, Papá! ¡No se olviden de mí!- Una pequeñuela rubia de ojos negros como sus padres, piel pálida y orejas de oso negras se abrió paso entre sus dos padres, Puppet y Golden, lista para abrazar a Mangle y las cupcakes, sin olvidar a Briana.

Otra navidad más en la que todos se reunían en la casa. Así habían conservado su tradición desde hace tiempo.

-¡Pequeña Gina! ¡Cómo has crecido!- Exclamó Chicadele mimando a la pequeñuela.

-¡Tía, apenas nos vimos ayer, anteayer, ante anteayer, la semana pasada, el mes pasado! ¡Nos vemos siempre!

-Lo sé, pero parece que cada día estás más alta- lloriqueó feliz en los brazos de su novia.

-¿Dónde está el primo Billy?

-Por allá ¡Vamos!- Animadamente, la niña de mejillas rosas y cabello castaño se llevó a su cuarto a la niña, junto a las cupcakes. Puppet y Golden entraron abrazados a la sala y se sentaron en la mesa junto a los demás.

-Chicos, es bueno verlos- Saludó Bonnie quien le estaba entrando animadamente a su ensalada de zanahorias.

-Querido, no te atragantes…

-Lo siento, Bon.

-No nos vemos desde… ¿Ayer?

-Jaja, chistoso- Puppet sonrió a todos tomando la mano de hijo, ahora esposo- Tenemos que decirles una noticia…

-¡Golden por fin dejará de ser serio!- Bromeó Fredderic señalando al oso dorado.

-Desearías. Esperamos otro hijo…

-¡OH MY GOSH! ¡ESO ES EL MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD!- Saltó de su asiento la joven rubia celebrando y levantando una de sus copas- ¡Yo digo que brindemos por esta navidad que pasamos todos juntos!

-Mi amor, eres tan entusiasta- Sonrió Foxy aceptando el brindis que se contagió por toda la mesa.

-Curioso…-Dijo Chica- Que yo también estoy embarazada y me casaré con Foxy.

-¡AHHHH! ¡LA SHIPP!- Soñadoramente Bonbon gritó- ¡¿Qué más debo saber?!

Marionette disimuló hundiéndose en su asiento, lastimosamente su novio era más bocón que él.

-Pues, nosotros vamos a casarnos también. Además iremos a adoptar ¿Cierto amor?

-¡GOLDIE, CÁLLATE!

-Aunque él todavía está decidiendo entre eso o alquilar un vientre.

-¡¿TÚ NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA "CÁLLATE"?!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Chica irradió corazoncitos de la emoción junto a las otras chicas- ¡ESTA ES LA MEJOR NAVIDAD DE TODAS!

La pareja de madre e hijo se miró con una sonrisa para después besarse.

Afuera no hacía más que nevar. Dentro de la casa solo había una feliz familia reunida.

Puppet y Golden siempre recordaban la noche de navidad donde Gina fue concebida, y podían decir con suma sinceridad, que esa había sido la mejor navidad que pudieron haber tenido.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Espero que les gustara, sangraran y me amaran c: ¿Son felices ahora? Solo me falta un yuri bien hardcore 7u7 ¡Después de eso ya veremos qué hacer! xD Posiblemente otro Yaoi en "¿Quién es el titiritero ahora?" ewe ¿Las fujoshis y Fundashis quieren eso? Solo díganlo en los reviews y lo hago 7w7**

 **Dulce se despide :D ¡Los amo más que a nada! ¡Sayonara!**

 **user/SweetyGirl90**


End file.
